l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
Approval Requests
We ask that you be logged in to Wikia to edit this page. If you give a sheet its second approval but do not have the admin privileges required to add that sheet to the list of Approved Characters, do not remove the approval request for that sheet; simply paste this notice after the entry on this page: (Approved, please add to Approved Characters). This will help us ensure that the Approved Characters page is complete. Requires Corrections #Quagmire for level 12, Covaithe 19:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) <- still needs to correct Dekana's notes, I'll approve after - r1 # Sound of Stone , for level 3. rb780nm, March 8th 2012. Dekana: needs corrections before approving. # Sigarr for level 11. renau1g, May 1, 2012 <- corrections made :) # Lerrick for level 6, Dimsdale June 27, 2012, second review by --(Someone) 11:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC), approval pending corrections # Jarel-karn for level 12 Velmont 20:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) # Vermitrax for level 8. (Voda Vosa) 13:12, August 9, 2012 # Sharpe for level 7, Luinnar , September 3, 2012 # Vander for level 6 (new character) (VanderLegion), September 9, 2012 # Alek Spellfury Corrections Made Awaiting Review # Torqua Debu for level 3, Goldhammer Sept 18 2012 # PC:Flervin Deathbeard (FlervaFlerv) for level 2, Flervin March 17, 2013 Needs senior review #Dina, for level 7 MeepoLives 18:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) #Fhangrim for level 4 MeepoLives (talk) 14:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Needs one review by anyone # Beatrice for level 11, Luinnar. June 19th 2012 # Dox for level 8, stonegod, July 1, 2012 # Mathoga for level 1, Phiktional, July 4, 2012 # Prime for level 10. (Someone) 17:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) # Dane Thoradin for level 12 (Nebten), August 15, 2012 # Incarnation for level 13 (stonegod), August 22, 2012 # Everlin for level 3 (new character) (VanderLegion), September 21, 2012 # Ilse for level 1, Dekana, Dekana (talk) 15:38, September 24, 2012 (UTC) # Joy for level 6 (updated character), pathfinderq1, Sept 27, 2012 # Max, for level 8. (Someone) 08:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC) # Eldreth Forgemark, for level 1. (CrimsonFlameWielder) 9 Nov 2012 # Skyla for level 1. (Steaminwillybmen) November 12, 2012 # Malakai for level 6. (CrimsonFlameWielder) January 9th, 2013 # Arshaka for level 3 (new character from retired Talon) (Phoenix8008 ) September 22, 2012 # Nicodemus Stargazer for level 1, Vertexx69 February 1st, 2013. # Emsy for level 1, treex February 5th, 2013. # Flervin Deathbeard for level 1, FlervaFlerv February 8, 2013. # Ashurn D'Haran for level 1, PierceSG 11th of March, 2013. Needs two reviews # Ilex Cassine for level 4, MeepoLives (talk) 14:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) # Shandra for level 3, CrimsonFlameWielder January 29th, 2013. # Lilli for Level 7, Neil1889, 6th February, 2013. # Impo for level 1, Facu, March 5th, 2013. # Starling Singularus for level 1, Kolpo polpo 22th of May, 2013. # Eva for level 6, Dekana, Dekana (talk) 07:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) # Labraundos for Level 1 and 2, Neil1889, 12th June, 2013. # Neginea for level 1, Ods94043 (talk), July 28, 2013 # Isamu for level 1, OnlytheStrong, February 2nd, 2014 # Maveith for Level 1, Riderpride , February 8th, 2014 # Rhogar the Golden for Level 1, Jonathonhawke, April 3rd, 2016